


School Principal Quest

by GilcuruLend



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Magic, Magic School, Magical Boys, Magical Girls, Teaching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GilcuruLend/pseuds/GilcuruLend
Summary: Hayate decides to start a magic school on Earth. This is a story about the making of and the running of said school.





	School Principal Quest

Hayate sits down in a bench in a park, ignoring the snow around her. She looks up at the sky and sighs.

"What's wrong?" A dark haired woman asks, walking up to her. Hayate doesn't recognize her.

"Oh, nothing."

"I don't think it's nothing."

"Just… politics." Put in another position she isn't sure is best for her. She feels like powerful mages like herself are just a tool to be moved around.

"Politics? Getting fed up with the local representatives?"

"No, not that kind. I mean in the, uh, company I work at." She really shouldn't tell this stranger her problems; magic is kept a secret from Earth for a reason. "I feel like I could be doing so much more."

"Maybe you should then. Don't let them tell you what to do, just go to a different company and work there instead."

Different company? If only. The TSAB is the only magical government, and she certainly isn't going to give up magic. "I don't think that's an option. It's rather… unique."

"Are you sure? You said you feel like you could be doing more. Maybe that more is outside your company."

"I want to help people. This is the best way I can." She was helped by Nanoha and Fate who were in the TSAB, so she wants to do the same. It's only right.

"There are always other ways to help people, sweetie. You could always become a volunteer at some third world country, that's helping people. They lack the technology, medical care, and conveniences we have. Or if you want to stay here you could become a teacher. That way you're educating the next generation."

A country that lacks the technology, medical care, and conveniences that we do. That sounds… like the entire Earth, actually. Hayate frowns; is it really so bad? But there are good reasons not to tell Earth about magic, right? They're not prepared for it. "Couldn't giving technology to places that aren't prepared for it bad? Like if they get nuclear weapons and start blowing each other up."

"Honey, that ain't gonna happen. They are getting medical care and modern technology, it helps them. Weapons are bad no matter the scale, but the good does more than the bad."

Would magic do the same? It does have benefits like healing and transportation and being able to get resources from other worlds, but it can be dangerous as well. That's why the Bureau banned mass weapons… but wait. Earth already uses mass weapons, would magic weapons actually be an improvement? She herself may have the power of a nuclear bomb, but one that leaves no radiation behind. As she learned in training for high command, normal mages can shoot nonlethally, ending battles with few casualties.

That's… better. There isn't really any downside to introducing magic other than initial panic, she thinks. But how to stop people from panicking? The woman mentioned teaching, maybe she introduces it to a small group?

"I see your point. I think I'm going to do both."

"Both?"

"Go to a third world country and teach. I think I'll start here in Japan."

"It's almost 2013; Japan ain't a third world country, sweet heart."

"Thanks for the talk." Hayate stands up and holds her necklace out: Schwertkreuz's standby form. "Transporter."

The woman steps back and gasps as a magic circle forms around Hayate's feet and she disappears several seconds later. Hayate pauses two seconds later; she forgot to ask for that woman's name!

* * *

Hayate spends the next few days thinking. She wouldn't quit her job after just one conversation, of course. However, she decides it's the right thing to do. No one should have to live their lives crippled by injuries like she had. She is going to become a teacher on Earth. Now she only needs to tell her family and the TSAB about it.

"Our vacation is almost over. We only have a few days until we're back on duty," Rein reminds everyone.

"Ah, whatever. It's not like we need to prepare." Vita lounges on the couch, drinking soda.

"There's something I need to tell you," Hayate says. She has made up her mind. "I think I'm going to quit the TSAB."

"What!" Vita spittakes.

"I've been thinking. I can do a lot of good working with the TSAB, but my magic isn't really good in direct combat, but just going into high command feels like a waste of my magic abilities."

"So what are going going to do instead?" Zafira calmly asks.

"I'm going to be a teacher. On Earth."

"You mean you'll be teaching magic to Earth. You know the consequences." Shamal intuits.

"We'll resign from the Bureau tomorrow then," Signum states.

"What? You don't have to give up your careers just because I'm switching."

"We are your Wolkenritter. We follow you." Zafira gets up from his position on the floor and starts walking to her.

"Yeah! You know we'll go with you whatever you do. We're your family." Vita stands up.

"Thanks." Hayate smiles.

* * *

"So what are you doing back on the Arthra so early?" Chrono asks Hayate.

"I'm resigning," Hayate, holding her resignation papers.

"You what?"

"I'm resigning."

"Why? And–I'm not the person you'd give those to. That's a paperwork thing. Why would you quit the TSAB?"

"I know, I'm going there after, I just wanted to tell you first, since I work under you after all. I'm quoting because I don't think they make the best use of my talents. I'm going to teach Earth magic."

"You know why that isn't a good idea."

"No, it's not. It's a great idea. Earth would be so much better with magic."

Chrono gives her a measuring gaze. "I'll trust you know what you're doing." Chrono nods to her, then walks on.

* * *

Hayate, wearing her suit, walks into MEXT Headquarters, the Ministry of Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology for Japan.

"Hello. I have an appointment with the Minister."

The secretary looks up suspiciously at Hayate. "You look a little young to be meeting with the minister."

"I have an appointment. I am Yagami Hayate." Hayate repeats herself. The secretary looks in her book then nods, pointing at the elevator. Hayate walks in, and a few minutes later arrives in an office.

"Honorable Yanase Ukyo. It's a pleasure to meet you." Hayate shakes the minister's hand, then they both sit down. She had called earlier, and after several false starts finally convinced him to meet with her, promising something that would need to be taken care of by that high of a position.

"I believe you said you needed to show me something before we could start?"

"Yes, but to start, I should tell you what it is. I have magic."

Yanase frowns. "I have no time for practical jokes…" he trails off. Rein floats next to Hayate. "Is that a fairy?"

"I am Reinforce the Blessed Wind, a Unison Device meant to synchronize with a mage to help her control and boost her magic." Rein answers.

"I'm what is known as a mage: a person capable of powerful magical feats. Mages on Earth are rare, I only know of one who permanently lives here, though I and some of my friends were born here. Which is why I would like to open up a school, for magic."

"What exactly is this 'magic' capable of? And why are you doing this now?" Yanase barely perceptively eagerly smiles.

"I realized how Earth could be much better if it had access to magic, which can do so many wonderful things. I did grow up here after all. Rein?"

"Right!" Rein casts a spell, making a screen appear in the air. On it is a video of one of Nanoha's training practices with Fate. It then switches to Yuuno in the infinite library, holding up and reading several books at once while organizing the shelves. Next it switches to Shamal healing dozens of patients at a time, with, what would be in Japan, career-ending injuries.

"Hmm." He smiles. "So you want to open up a school, then?"

"Yes. I'm thinking a Junior High, because it's best to start young, but they're old enough to grasp it then. I started at nine, myself, but that was a… special case."

"You look like you just got out of Junior High yourself."

"I did, but my education in the TSAB would be more equivalent to lower-college level."

"And how good at magic are you?"

"I'm weaker than Nanoha–the girl in the first clip. I have some control issues that make combat magic difficult. I was actually in training to be a commander, so I wouldn't be in direct combat often even though I was in the police."

"I see. So you want my support in making your school?"

"Yes. I'd like to make it a public school."

He leans back in his chair and taps his fingers against his desk, deep in thought. Hayate fidgets nervously; it wasn't so long ago that she was a girl in a wheelchair, who wouldn't even be glanced at by someone so important. Her time in the TSAB has helped, but she isn't known as Yagami Hayate, ace and possible future admiral, here, she's Yagami Hayate that-crippled-girl-who-disappeared-for-five-years.

"That will work. The Shimogyō Ward in Kyoto recently had an influx of student aged children, compared to the decline everywhere else. We were going to just increase class sizes, but you can put your school there, you have my official support. Parents in the area will have the option of having their students go there after primary school this year. I'll start making arrangements, it should be ready by the start of the school year."

"Thank you, Minister Yanase. I won't disappoint."

* * *

The next month is a whirlwind of activity and decisions. The ministry may be handling the normal school items, but she still needs to get the magic ones.

"I'd like to order a delivery of fifty printed copies of 'An Introduction to Magical Theory and Spells' shipped to Earth, non-administered world #97."

"You want a delivery to earth? The ground?"

"No, Earth. Non-administered world #97." Hayate says exasperatedly, but tries not to let's it show on her face. Apparently companies aren't used to delivering to non-administered worlds, and this one doesn't seem to even understand the concept.

"Ooh. Well you should have started with that! We don't typically ship to far out worlds like that."

"Your advertisement said you ship anywhere," Hayate counters.

"That's not official policy. You'll have to pick it up yourself."

"I-" the phone hangs up. Hayate sighs, resigning herself to renting a ship to collect the books herself. She can get them all in one go now anyways.

* * *

"We'll have to set up testing for prospective students," Shamal suggests to Hayate.

"What?"

"If we're teaching magic, we should make sure they can actually do it first. I can determine their Linker Core strength, with… you know."

"Right." She hadn't thought about that. Everyone she knows is exceptionally powerful, but not everyone can even do magic, and in a magic school those who are weak would fall behind. Still, it feels a little exclusionary to simply ban students who want to learn.

"We'll test them but accept anyone E ranked or higher. There isn't much use teaching children who can't use magic at all. They couldn't contribute with the rest of the class."

"I'll make the arrangements."

* * *

"Now, Hayate, I believe you had mentioned our last meeting about people on planets other than Earth. Aliens, but human." Yanase leans forward in his chair.

"Yes, there are other dimensions that they travel through using magic. The Time Space Administration Bureau polices it, though each planet has control of its internal affairs."

"Would it be possible to contact them?"

"Yes, but they don't like to interfere with non-magical planets, especially not ones without a world government. I, uh, technically shouldn't even be starting a magic school here."

"I see. Would they be more amenable to speaking with the future graduates of your school?"

"Probably? Once magic is more common, yes."

"Hmm." He leans back. "Perhaps you should consider teaching students their lingua franca instead of English. Contact with whole new worlds could be useful."

"They do have automatic translator spells, that's how I spoke when I first joined them, but… I'll consider it."

* * *

Hayate walks into a lightly lit room. Six people sit in chairs at the table in front of her: the local Board of Education. She respectfully bows then takes the chair in front of her.

"Why have you called me in today?" Hayate asks, getting right to the point. They had demanded she come in alone, so except for Shamal watching with her Mirror of Prospection, she is alone. As she was hired directly by the minister, there shouldn't have been need for this.

"We are concerned about this, 'school of magic' you have," the chairman replies, sitting at the head of the table.

"What are your concerns?"

"Magic isn't real," one of the board dismisses her with a wave of his hand. "You are harming the minds of the next generation."

"That's… do you want me to prove it?"

"How are you going to do that?" A third board member replies. Hayate stands up.

"Schwertkreuz, set up." In a flash of light Hayate's suit is gone, replaced by a yellow and black dress with a white coat over it. "Sleipnir." Four black wings sprout from her back, and she begins to float.

"How… how are you doing that?" The second one to speak asks.

"Magic." Hayate softly smiles. "This, among many other things, is what I'll be teaching the students at my school." She releases the spell and her Barrier Jacket, returning to her suit and falling to the ground.

"Hmph, cheap trick doesn't last very long," one mutters.

"It lasts however long I want it to," Hayate corrects.

"That is proof enough," he chairman says. "You have the support of the Minister of Education, Culture, Sports, Science, and Technology, so you will be allowed to continue your little experiment, but when it fails _we_ will have to pick up the pieces. Leave now."

"Okay." Hayate stops herself from saying more, simply bowing then leaving. She knew there would be resistance when she started, she can deal with it.

* * *

"Hello?" A woman walks into the room, a girl on crutches coming in beside her.

"Come in. You're the first to arrive," Shamal says. It is the day they assigned to test all the students who requested to come for magic.

"I'm Takanashi. This is my daughter, Takanashi Tori. I will say I'm a little confused on what you are doing today."

"Hello," Hayate responds. "Everyone has a metaphysical organ called a Linker Core. These can have differing amounts of mana particles, the basic energy used for magic. Shamal is a doctor who has a spell to determine the Mana Capacity Rank of someone to ensure they are strong enough to learn magic."

Shamal points her hand at Tori, a celadon triangle appearing in front of her hand, going forward and increasing in size as it passes over the girl.

Takanashi looks worried at this. "So if this 'spell' says my daughter is too weak she can't go to your school? I trusted that this was legit, being backed by the government, but if-"

"She's ranked D. That's fine," Shamal interrupts, looking at a screen in the air in front of her.

"It was that quick?"

"Yes. Your daughter been accepted." Hayate smiles. "I have to ask though, is your daughters leg broken?"

"Yes, why?" She frowns at Hayate.

"Magic is far superior at healing than normal technology. If you come in later, I can heal her leg in a matter of hours." Shamal offers.

"Really? Let's do it then," Tori says. Her mother glances at her, but agrees.

"Alright. We'll be going then."

"We'll see you soon." They leave, and as they are walking out the door a young boy runs in, accidentally hitting into Tori but ignoring it.

"Hey! Test me, test me! I want to do magic!" He yells while running up to Shamal.

"And who are you?"

"I'm Kamiya Genpaku! I'm going to become the most powerful wizard of all!"

"Mage," Hayate absentmindedly corrects. "He's on the list even if his parents aren't here. What's his rank Shamal?"

She casts the spell. "F. He doesn't have enough magic to even make a glow."

"What? Do it again. I wanna be a wizard like Harry Potter!"

"Where are your parents?" Hayate asks him.

"Working! I'm going here all by myself. Give me magic!"

"I'm afraid you cannot go to school here," Shamal tells him. He frowns and runs at her, but a simple shield blocks him and pushes him away. He frowns and stomps away.

"I wish we didn't have to do things like that." Hayate says softly.

"Not everyone has magic. It is inherently unequal." Shamal then sits down, waiting for the next appointment to come. They spend a long day testing dozens of people.

* * *

Hayate sits at her desk, staring at sheets of paper. Six people can't teach an entire school, even if it has few students. The Board of Education hired several teachers–all of them male–to work at her school, and she doesn't even recognize any of them.

"Hata Omezo: Japanese teacher, Yashima Masayoshi: Social studies teacher, Uyemura Kentaro: Music and Arts teacher, Nomi Gempachi: Industrial Arts teacher, Fujioka Takamuku: Integrated Study/Comprehensive Learning Activities," she reads aloud. There isn't even much information about each person, just some basic background that tells not much more than the subject they teach. The only thing she was allowed to choose is who the homeroom teachers are.

Signum and Zafira, she thinks. They would make the best home room teachers.

* * *

"So what kind of devices are you going to buy everyone?" Vita asks.

"Hmm?" Hayate looks over, juggling pots and pans.

"For the students. Are you getting them Armed or Storage Devices?"

"Storage Devices are typical and help with the processing of magic, Intelligent Devices have AIs so can work as teachers, and Armed Devices work best as weapons," Hayate considers. "They each have advantages, though I don't want to turn my students into an army."

Shamal, from the opposite side of the room, responds, "Devices are expensive and typically not given to students right away. You and Nanoha are special cases. I don't think we have enough funds to give all of them one."

"Hayate could figure it out," Vita dismisses.

"I think I'll have them build their own devices. That way they can learn about Device malong as well."

"We still don't have the funds for that."

"I'll have them pair up and make devices together. If I have to dedicate a little of my own money then I'll do so."

"That could work."

* * *

Hayate stands next to Signum on a metal platform. Administered world #25, it's the closest inhabited world to Earth so she had rented a ship here. She walks by multiple ships until she finds the one that matches the keys she was given: a small cargo transport, just large enough to fit two people and some stuff.

"This is it," she tells Signum.

"Right."

They wall in through the automatic door and head to the cockpit. Hayate turns it on and enters the coordinates for Administered world #34, where the school supplies were made. The ship enters dimensional space.

A few hours later they arrive on the planet. Taking the supplies is a short affair, since they were already laid out, and within six hours of setting out they are back on Earth. Landing the ship on the field next to the school, it's quick to simply push the boxes into the school. They are put in a special room with magic security, enough to keep out any non-magical thief.

"That was fast." Hayate remarks.

"We still need to return the ship," Signum tells her.

"Right, let's get this over with." Hayate begins walking back to the ship.

The next day, Hayate's phone rings. "Yagami Hayate here."

"Yagami, why did you bring a spaceship to your school?" Yanase asks.

"I needed school supplies for teaching magic. I'm surprised you noticed though. It was during night and the ship wasn't all that large."

He sighs. "Truthfully I would have dismissed it if I didn't know you were actually teaching magic and had contact with other worlds. Just… don't do it again."

"Right."

* * *

Hayate stands in front of the school building: Rising Stars Academy. It is large, almost ten meters tall and having two floors and a basement. A large field lies next to it, wider than the building itself. While less people than she expected applied for and were accepted–only fourty-one students–it is a start, and school will still start soon. Then everything will be different.

"Looking at the new school, eh?" An old European looking man walks up to Hayate, holding a gnarled walking stick but hardly using it. "I heard they're going to be teaching some newfangled magic thing. They discover new things every day, I suppose. Even old things."

"Hello," Hayate says, not quite sure how to respond. Does he know she is the principal of the new school? Probably not, she guesses.

"Why, back in my day they wouldn't even consider making a school. It was all apprentices this and apprentices that, ya need ta learn a craft."

"Okay?" That can't possibly be true. Well, maybe there's some rural area like that.

"I think I'll start this occasion with a poem. It should be fitting.

Once the arcane became science,  
knowledge spread across the world.  
They created many an appliance,  
ancient scrolls were never unfurled.  
Now with this a new age has come  
whence rising stars impel nations to succumb.

"Well, I'll be off. Good luck running that school!" He turns away, walking briskly and humming an odd tune. He holds his walking stick in the air, barely using it.

Hayate shakes her head out. Did he know about magic? But… his poem didn't explicitly say anything about magic. If anything it was telling of the virtues of science, then just said her school was important. He was just strange, she decides. Who randomly makes up poems and tells them to people?

It's probably not that important anyways.

**Author's Note:**

> Hayate's thoughts in the beginning are canon btw, she briefly mentions them in the StrikerS manga. The main point of divergence here is she had the conversation at the start and decided to change career paths. Well, that and the fact she never moved to Midchilda.


End file.
